


The Man Next Door

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Thighs, Top Jack, Voyeurism, first world problems, rich people problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Jack was dismayed when the empty lot next to him was purchased, and the new owner of the house decided to build a house on it, blocking his view of the lake. however, his dismay soon fades as he realizes his new neighbor is kind of hot. more than kind of.Gabriel reyes is a personal trainer, and works with most of the women in the area. he starts off every day with a green smoothie and a workout, before dropping off his kid at school - with a homemade lunch, of course - and coming home to work with his clients. and of course, he chooses to wear tight fitting work out clothes, because he apparently wants jack to suffer.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Original Female Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Man Next Door

The morning begins as usual; I start my day off with a cup of coffee with some sugar and milk, and a nice sit by the window. There is one difference, though; the massive house being built directly across from me- blocking the view of the lake and forest that I love looking in the mornings. Not only does that interrupt my daily routine and block my view, it lowers my property value! 

Sighing, I sip my coffee. Construction is almost done, so atleast I’ll be able to sleep soon. Grabbing the book next to me, I try to read, but it’s a bit hard with all the noise. By now, the construction workers are just working on the back yard, finishing up with the pool and trimming the hedges – making everything perfect for the house’s owner. 

Speaking of the owner, I can see him now. He’s tall and muscular, with short curly black hair and brown, whiskey-colored eyes. He’s wearing tight fitting, brightly colored leggings that cling to his muscular thighs and ass, and a equally as brightly colored croptop that looks suspiciously like a sports bra. The window of his personal gym – which is, for some reason, on the second floor- lines up perfectly with my bedroom window, which Is right next to my chair and bookcase. 

Right now he’s on his treadmill, running on the machine while slowly and methodically turning the speed up as he runs. His back is turned to me, and I can’t help but watch him. Besides, I have nothing else to look at anymore, why not look at him? Besides, It’s not a bad view.

My neighbor doesn’t notice me watching him, thankfully, so I’m free to watch as I please. As he runs, I can’t help but let my gaze trail from his back to lower down, until I’m staring intently at his ass as he runs. I quickly look away, burying my face in my book again. I shouldn’t be staring at him like that, especially when he’s in his house like a creep.

I can’t help but look up from my book again, however, spotting him stepping off the treadmill and slinging a towel over his shoulder. He grabs a clear canteen filled with some sort of green smoothie, tilting his head back and taking a long swig. After that, he wipes his face with the towel and exits the room, leaving me feeling like some sort of creep.

Sighing I close my book, I’ll just take a cold shower. Setting my book aside I get out of my chair, heading for the bathroom. I grab a fresh towel and some day clothes as I go, tossing them on the bathroom counter. I turn the water to about lukewarm before stepping in, reaching for the soap. 

The water is room temperature, and will hopefully help my member, which has already sprung into a half chub from just watching him run. He was gorgeous, though. I still have image of him all sweaty, running on his treadmill. Biting my lip, I glance down at my member, half hard in my hand. Sighing to myself, I begin pumping my member, thumbing over my slit and remembering the way my neighbor looked in those tight clothing. I let out a low moan, thinking about how it would feel to have those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock has he sucks me off. I feel the familiar coil f an orgasm building in my stomach seconds before I cum, painting the shower wall with my cum. 

Quickly finishing up with my shower I rinse the cum off the wall, groaning internally. That’s exactly the opposite of what I wanted from this shower. Well, nothing I can do about it now. Stepping out of the shower I dry off with my towel, stepping into clean clothes. 

Wandering into the kitchen, I pop a slice of bread in the toaster, grabbing the butter and jelly from the fridge. When the toast pops up I grab it, spreading the butter and jelly on the still warm bread. I quickly eat the food, tossing my dirty dish in the sink and putting the jelly and butter back in the fridge.

Glancing in my fridge, I see that it’s mostly empty. I should probably go to the store today. Checking to make sure everything is cleaned up, I head out, grabbing my wallet on the entry way table. Do I want to drive the truck, or the Bentley? I think I’ll go with the Bentley; my truck isn’t exactly the best for the tightly packed parking lot. 

Grabbing my keys from the dish, I click the button on the key fob to unlock the doors, before shoving the keys in my pocket and climb in, closing the door behind me. pulling out of the driveway, I make my way to the store. Should I go to whole foods or Fresh Thyme? How about both, I have time and Fresh Thyme has better macaroons and I want some. 

The drive to the Whole Foods is short, and when I pull into the parking lot I am dismayed to see the familiar blue SUV the parking lot. Karen is here, and she’s parked right next to the only open spot. My neighbor Karen truly lives up to her name in all aspects of life, even now she’s parked in two spots instead of one.

Sighing, I pull into the spot beside hers, stepping out of the car. I’ll just get in and out and hopefully not have to deal with her. Quickly walking into the store and grabbing a basket. I only need a few things so I should be out of here in a few minutes. 

I quickly make my way around the store, grabbing the things I need from off the shelf; eggs, milk, and bread, as well as some fresh produce and more Coffee. I make my way to the checkout line, cringing as I spot Karen in the line next to me. oh god I hope she doesn’t see me, we aren’t exactly on the best terms.


End file.
